El ocaso de Lord Babi
by Lynerion
Summary: Babi, el alcalde de Tolbi, se enfrenta a sus últimos momentos. En ellos, reflexiona sobre lo que ha sido su vida, la gente que ha conocido y las espinas clavadas que ha tenido a lo largo de ella.


**Disclaimer**: Golden Sun, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen.

* * *

Se respiraba cierta tensión esa mañana en el palacio de Lord Babi, en la ciudad de Tolbi. Corrían rumores de que la vida de éste estaba llegando a su fin, que había enfermado y que su salud estaba ya en las últimas. Había mucho revoloteo de militares, aristócratas y consejeros de Babi por los corredores del castillo. Este revuelo no afectaba al ambiente de los aposentos del propio Babi. Iodem, Primer Ministro y mano derecha del máximo dirigente de Tolbi, acababa de entrar en ellos. Babi, que había llegado a los ciento cuarenta años gracias al bebedizo de la tierra de Lemuria, yacía en su cama. Iodem, gentilmente, se interesó por él, como cada mañana:

- Milord, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?

- Iodem, creo que mi luz se está apagando. Lo noto - respondió Babi-. Cada vez que cierro los ojos para dormir, pienso que no volverán a abrirse. Aunque es normal, llevo con esa sensación desde que se me acabó la medicina.

- ¿Y si Hans llegara pronto con el remedio de Lemuria? - preguntó Iodem.

- Hans no llegará a tiempo. Tiene asuntos más importantes de los que encargars... ¡Ugh!

Babi sintió una punzada en el pecho. La reacción del Primer Ministro no se hizo esperar:

- Señor, ¿necesita la atención de un curandero?

- No es nada, Iodem, me dan bastante a menudo - Trató de incorporarse y permanecer sentado-. Anda y ve al mercado y tráeme un ungüento de esos para el pecho, a ver si consigo respirar mejor.

- No sé yo, milord, si debería dejarle solo en su estado...

- ¡Vete! - ordenó Babi con severidad. Aunque fuese viejo, mantenía una voz profunda y contundente.

- V-vale, milord

Iodem hizo la reverencia protocolaria, y se fue. Babi permaneció en silencio unos instantes después de irse su segundo. Acto seguido, negó con la cabeza y empezó a hablar solo, síntoma de que ya era un hombre con mucho vivido:

- Mira que es terco este hombre... Pero eso será bueno cuando sea él quien gobierne Tolbi. A mí apenas me queda tiempo. Este Iodem... Hace años que trabaja junto a mí, y no se me ha quejado ni una sola vez... Creo que le he dado una buena educación para ser mi sustituto. Recuerdo cuando vino... ¿Pueden ser veinte años? Más o menos, sí. Venía recomendado como un hombre muy fiel a su antiguo señor, hasta que éste murió... Me lo trajeron como un joven bastante despreocupado de los asuntos sociales desde entonces... Y mira ahora, el futuro gobernador de la ciudad más poderosa de Angara.

Babi se levantó. Lo hacía muy lentamente porque ya tenía muchísimos años a sus espaldas, pero aún podía incorporarse si se esforzaba mucho. Cogió su bastón, que estaba apoyado en su mesita de noche y anduvo un par de pasos hacia la estantería. Allí guardaba muchos recuerdos de su vida. Una vida larguísima que jamás hubiera vivido sin la pócima de Lemuria. Se detuvo ante un retrato de su madre. Tenía cabellos dorados que le llegaban por el cuello y un rostro largo donde sobresalía una prominente nariz, que heredó Babi. Miró detenidamente el pequeño cuadro y lo tomó en sus manos, hablándole:

- Madre, nunca me he olvidado de ti, ni un solo día de mi vida desde que te fuiste. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para ver todo lo que he podido conseguir. Siempre me decías que me esforzase en trabajar y comerciar; en obtener tierras y dinero para mi vida futura... Y mira, con el tiempo me hice alcalde de una rica y próspera ciudad. He tenido todo lo que un hombre desea y siempre lo achaco a los consejos que me dabas. Sin embargo, aunque ahora lo tenga todo, desde que te fuiste tengo un vacío, propio del que tiene mucho y le falta lo más importante... Madre, qué pocas veces te he agradecido todo lo que hiciste por mí, para que yo llegara a ser alguien en la vida...

Dejó el retrato donde estaba y su mirada se paró en el que estaba al lado. Era su padre, de ojos verdes penetrantes, como Babi, y piel morena, propia de alguien de Gondowan. También lo cogió y le habló:

- Padre, recuerdo vuestra dureza. Fue usted el que inculcó los valores de la disciplina y la autoridad. En su día le odiaba por hacerme trabajar tan duro, pero conforme han pasado los años me he dado cuenta de que jamás me hubiera hecho fuerte de otra manera. Su fatal destino fue morir en guerra mientras madre y yo huíamos. Le tengo tantísimo aprecio por arriesgar su vida por su familia y por su honor... Me gustaría haber hablado de tantas más cosas con usted...

Babi derramó un par de lágrimas al cristal del cuadro y lo dejó en la estantería, junto al de su madre. Se asomó a la ventana, que estaba en el lado opuesto de su habitación. Desde ahí veía gran parte de la ciudad de Tolbi, el ir y venir de sus gentes, el mercado... Le encanta ponerse a mirar todo aquel revuelo, porque parte de culpa de que se pudiera producir lo tenía él mismo, que había gobernado Tolbi durante muchísimas décadas. Lo veía como el fruto de todo el trabajo y dinero que invirtió en la ciudad. De nuevo, se puso a hablar solo, a la ventana, mientras veía cómo la gente hacía sus vidas:

- Tolbi... Cuando vine a refugiarme aquí con mi madre, apenas eras un pequeño poblado de mercaderes de poca monta. Y mírate ahora, toda una ciudad, la más poderosa de Angara. ¡Cuánta gente vino, atraída por el Coloso, y se acabó quedando! He visto florecer una ciudad, movida por el comercio y el progreso, un paso por delante de todas las demás ciudades del continente. Ciertamente, no puedo quejarme de todo lo que he visto, toda la gente que he conocido, todos los lugares que he visitado, como Lemuria, de la que me enamoré hace ya cien años; todos los grandes amigos que he tenido, como Lunpa, ¡ay, Lunpa! Lamento tanto haberme escapado de Lemuria sin ti... Ahora ni me acuerdo de por qué lo hice. Solo recuerdo que llegaste en un momento en el que yo no tuve a nadie, me acogiste en tu casa... Y te convertiste en mi mejor amigo con el tiempo. El tiempo.

Babi paró un momento... Pasó su mano por su frente para secarse unas gotas de sudor y continuó:

- El tiempo... Mi enemigo más acérrimo, más que otra ciudad y que ningún otro ejército. A quien yo creía tener la batalla ganada. Pero qué infeliz he sido... Tenía la esperanza de que el joven Hans volviera a tiempo con la medicina hasta hace unos días... Pero supongo que esa es la guerra que todas las personas pierden. Me iré, pero con un largo legado a mis espaldas, que no se podrá igualar en siglos... No tuve familia ni descendencia, y esa es otra de mis espinas clavadas, pero tuve a Kraden a mi lado. Recuerdo cuando llegó a la ciudad, hace casi setenta años. Su interés por los elementos, la Alquimia y los adeptos me dejaron tan asombrado... Él podía ser otra llave que podría hacerme ganar mi batalla contra el tiempo - Paró-. Quizás utilicé a mucha gente para lograr mis fines, pero a cambio siempre ofrecí buenas recompensas y Kraden se educó con los mejores profesores de Alquimia de todo Weyard. Él quería aprender y yo quería que aprendiera. Hasta me llegó a decir que no se sentía utilizado... Qué lastima no poder verle en estos últimos momentos de vida.

Dio un par de pasos hacia su cama, sobre la cual permanecía el último de los recuerdos importantes de Babi. La proclamación de Hans como Campeón del Coloso, la madre de todas las batallas entre gladiadores.

- Hans... Cuando te conocí a ti y a tus amigos, avivaste mis ganas de vivir, y me hiciste llegar a pensar que podía ser posible perpetuar mi existencia. Tengo un gran recuerdo de ti: la última gran persona que dejó huella en mi larga vida... Buena suerte en tu misión, sea cual sea, amigo.

Finalmente, volvió a su cama. Le dio otra breve punzada en el pecho y se tumbó, tapándose. Murmuró un 'adiós' y cerró los ojos. Nunca más los volvió a abrir.


End file.
